


Divergentstuck

by sonthejay



Category: Divergent - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Divergent, Multi, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonthejay/pseuds/sonthejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where factions come before blood, happiness and even your life, 20 unsuspecting kids find that they are divergent. They could be killed, or worse but with enough sacrifice, they can survive. They will give anything, but there is only so much to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow

It's been a hell of a long time, did I really call myself 'sonthejay'? That's nearly as empbarassing as the old drafts for this fic. It's about to get redone after eternity, so, hold on to your tits I guess. If anyone who originally read this still will anyway.


	2. Absolutely fucked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. Wrote this. At 2 am yesterday. I'm so sorry.

*in the process of possibly being rewritten. Otherwise discontinued.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck am I even doing? Dirk, you aren't a bad guy stop being all evilish. I sincerely have no fucking clue on where this is going 0.0


End file.
